Draco's High School Life
by mojiko namaneko
Summary: Draco had everything except a girl to love but when Harry tells him about his sister and how she's coming to live here will draco find love or will all go down hill from here
1. Chapter 1

Draco walked into school for his fourth year. As he walked he got stares from everyone. 'Yeah this is how it felt to be popular.' He thought to himself. Even though he was the most popular boy in school he only had one person he ever called friend and that was Harry. Draco spotted his friend by his locker. Draco smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey potter what's up"

"Draco! It's been to long bro! Have I got stuff to tell you."

Draco smiled. It was usual for him to have some sort of news.

"Alright spill then four eyes." Draco teased

Harry put a mad face on. He never liked that nickname.

"Well my sister who's been living with my dad is coming here to finish high school. Dad has a business trip for nine months about the time of the school year. So she's coming to live with us. She's only a year younger than me and you. I haven't seen her in years. But she should be here tomorrow for classes. She's probably getting off the plane now to get here."

Draco listened close. He never knew Harry had a sister. He wondered what she was like. Then the bell rang and he and Harry walked to class.

*At the airport*

Max hoped off the plane after a hour long plane ride her bottem hurt a lot. But soon got back to the feel of being on the ground again. She spotted her mom and ran straight to her for a giant hug. After they collected her bags and such her mom drove her home to unpack. Max went to her brothers room but he wasn't there. She saw a frame of her and her brother when they were ten. She smiled at it. She couldn't wait to see her brother. As she turned to leave she saw another picture it was her brother and another boy. He had blond hair and pail blue eyes that reminded her of ice. She wondered who that was but left to unpack everything. Soon everything was unpacked and she layed on her bed tired. Then she ran to the living room to wait for her brother. She couldn't wait to see him. It had been seven years since they saw each other. She hoped he would recognise her. She pulled out her book she'd been reading on the plane. It was titled "the chronicles of Vladimir Todd eleventh grade burns". she was getting to find out if otits dies or not then the door opened. She turned to see her brother. She couldntbhelp but smile. To her her brother was her world. Harry looked around then noticed his sister on the couch starting to get up. She had the same brown hair as him but the needs of her hair were blond and her deep blue eyes sparkled all the time. Harry sat down his bag and opened his arms wide. Max didn't hesitate she ran right into them. They hugged for so long until there mother came and pulled them apart for dinner. As Maxine got ready for bed she started to wonder how school would be. But soon dismissed the thought.

*the next day*

Harry drove him and his sister school the next day. Maxine was really nervous but knew her brother would be there for her. As they parked people were looking at them Harry got out off the car and so did Max. A group of girls gave her a dirty look but she didn't see it. As they walked in everyone was whispering.

"Who's she?" "What she doing with potter" "is she his girlfriend"

Harry heard all this and noticed his sister look a little worried. He put his around his sister and gave her a reassuring squeeze telling her to ignore it. Then out off the ordinary she turned to look at everyone. She said this so people would stop this before it went out of hand.

"I am not dating Harry I'm his sister so stop saying that."

Then she turned back around to walk with her brother. Harry had a feeling this would happen so he went along with it. They started walking to his locker when Harry spotted Malfoy.

"Draco!"

Draco turned to see Harry he smiled and closed his locker and walked to him he noticed a girl was by his side.

"Hey potter. Who's your friend here?"

Harry turned to see his sister.

"This is my younger sister Maxine or Max for short"

Max smiled at Draco. Draco smiled at her. 'Maybe I'll get another person as a actual friend. Not someone who just uses me to be popular.'

"It's nice to meet you Draco. I hope we can be friends."

"Sure that sounds like a good idea to me" Draco said while smileing

The bell rang and they said they'd meet up at lunch. Then ran to there classes.

**just got this idea please read and review plus read my other stories see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon lunch came round the corner and Max was having a hard time finding a place to sit. That is until she found her brother. She ran over to him lunch tray in hand and sat with him.

"Hey bro what's up"

Harry looked up from his phone. And saw his sister. He smiled st her.

"Hey sis how are you?"

"I'm good. Hey where's your friend?"

"Who Draco. Probably getting swarmed by his fangirls again."

"He has fan girls?" Max asked.

"Yeah there's a group of them here at school."

Max looked and sure enough there was a group of girls in a circle around Draco. She was surprised at how he just didn't react to any off it. When he started walking here they started to go away. He sat right next to Max.

"Hey you too how are you since I last saw you?"

"I'm good. It's a bit hard to get use to but I'll survive." Said Max.

"You get use to it" Harry said.

Max noticed that Malfoy didn't have anything sweet to eat. Now for her that would drive her insane writhing minutes. She reached into her bag and pulled out the small party bag of chocolates and handed them to Malfoy. When Malfoy saw the chocolates he was shocked even though he had fan girls they were usually after his money and never gave him anything unless it was Valentine's day or his birthday. But it was nether on thous and she willing was giving him chocolate. When he looked at Max she only smiled and said.

"You didn't have anything sweet on your plate and that drives me insane. I can never stand not to have something sweet after I eat. So I thought I'd give you my chocolates. Besides I has a Apple in my bag as well. I love apples I always have. Sorry I'm babbling on and on but here."

Harry stared at the whole thing but he was more taken aback when Malfoy accepted the chocolates.

"Thanks Max I don't know what to say."

"There's no need to say anything. I can get some more if you want. I work part time now so I can make money to buy more."

Malfoy was surprised she only just moved here and already she has a part time job. Malloy didn't need one because of his parents but moat people didn't work at this school and if they did it was babysitting or lawn mowing. Not a actually part time job. He'd have to talk to Harry about this later. As they finished lunch he saw that max really didn't eat that much but still ate her apple. This girl was way different from the others. She was...strange. That was a good way to put it. As they headed back to class he noticed that Max was heading to the same class as him it was surprising. But he went with it. She took her seat somewhere in the middle of the class pulled out her book. When Malfoy saw it he couldn't hide is surprised face he loved the chronicles of Vladimir Todd. No one less here read the series much less hered of it. She's definitely different indeed.

Time skip

Finally the end of the day came and Max was getting ready to head home when some girls came over to her and pulled her into a gap behind the school. Where no one could see. As soon as they were out of sight they shoved her into a wall.

"What do you think your doing with Draco you slut!"

"You don't belong near him!"

"Stay away from him you bitch!"

Maxine didn't know what to do. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Your ones to talk dose he even look at you?"

That made them snap they started punching and kicking her and didn't stop.

"Take back what you said and we'll stop."

"Go to hell!" Max said

With that one girl was about to bring a slap to her face. She closed her eyes and waited to feel the stinging pain. But it never came even after she heard the slap sound. Then she heard a gasp and she opened her eyes to see Malfoy standing in front of her with his head tilted to the side and his cheek red. The girl that hit him stayed frozen she didn't dare move. Malfoy turned his head back to the girls and said one thing.

"Go away and leave her alone."

With that they all ran in different directions. Malloy looked back and Max. Her face was bruised and had cuts on it along with the rest of her boby. Malloy felt sadness but he didn't know why. Max heart was beating lightning fast. She didn't understand what was happening. Draco put his hand out to help her up and she took it. She felt tears sliding down her face. Why was this happening she didn't know what was going on.

"Max are you ok? Your crying. What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything. He helped her it made her so happy. She suddenly hugged him and cried she felt safe with him. Malfoy didn't know what to do so he hugged her back and told her it would be ok. After all that Draco drove her home. When Harry saw his sister all beet up he started to question Malfoy. Maxine explained it wasn't him and that during gym she fell pretty hard. Malloy caught her drift and agreed with her. Harry beloved it and apologized to Draco. After dinner Max was in her room thinking about how Malloy helped her. Then noticed that she had a necklace on. It wasn't hers. Did Malloy put it on her without her noticing. She would ask tomorrow right now she needed some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As draco went to school the next day he noticed that things were more quiet then normal. He looked for Harry and saw him with his sister she still had some marks but looked a lot better. She turned so she could see draco and waved him over. Draco smiled at least he had his friends. As he came over he noticed that Max had another party bag full of sweets.

"Theses are for your lunch." She said with a smile.

"Ah...thanks." Draco responded.

After that the day went on. And soon a whole two weeks have gone by. And it was now time to pick out dates for home coming. Draco got asked by his fan girls multiple times but denied each one each time they asked. Harry had asked Ginny to go with him. Max hadn't really talked about it much. Draco had to admit though he was starting to developers feelings for max. And wanted to see what it be like to date her. So one day before there class together he stopped her.

"Hey can I talk to you.. for a sec." He asked a little nervous.

"Sure." She replied

As they walked a few feet away from the door Malloy started to ask her a question

"Um well it's about homecoming...Um...Well..I was wondering...if you'd want to go with me?" He asked shyly

Max was surprised she didn't think he would ask her. But she started to like him so this may be her chance.

"Sure draco. I'd love to go with you." She said with her gental smile on her face.

Draco couldn't believe it. She said yes. He let a smile creep onto his face as they went in for class. Weeks had gone by since then and soon it was the night of the dance. Max was with Harry she couldn't decide which of the three dresses to wear so she asked her brother for help in exchange she promised to help him with the tie on his tux. She had a strapless blue dress that fringed at the end of her knees, a purple on with a single sleeve on her right side and was also at her knees, finally she had a beautiful red gown that had spaghetti straps and reached the floor and had a bow on her left hip. Harry thought about it for a bit. Then spoke up.

"The purple one it brings out your eyes more."

"Alright purple it is." She said laying the dress on her bed.

She told Harry to wait outside while she changed and when she was finished. She took her hair out of the bun it was in and let it hang in lose waves around her face. She had also painted her nails purple before it because it would go good with any dress. When she came out she twirled for her brother. He smiled and said she looked great. Then Harry grabbed his tie and handed it to max she smiled and put it around his neck to tie it. As soon as she finished Harry hugged her and told her that draconian was coming to get her so she could stay home. He left to go and get Ginny and said they would meet at the flag poll right outside the entrance. She nodded and waited in her bedroom she didn't want to answer the door when Malfoy got here that would be really weird. Draco was driving up to Harry's house when he saw Harry's car drive by on the way to Ginny's house he smiled to him self as he took a right. When he got there there was no car in the drive way. Her mom's car must be in the garage. He thought he pulled up and walked to the door he had bouquet of flowers for her as well. He ran the door bell and waited. Soon a woman how looked a lot like Harry and max answered the door.

"Hello draco how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine missus potter. I'm here to take max to homecoming."

"Oh how silly of me to forget her let me get her right now come in it will only be a sec."

As he walked in missus potter walked up the stairs to get her daughter. She was trying to calm herself by reading but it wasn't working. Then a knock came at her bedroom door. She book marked her bag in the book and went to see what was up. She opened it to see her mother at the door.

"Draco's here Maxine."

She 'm nodded her head and straighten out her dress a little bit. Then started to walk down the stairs with her mom. When draconian saw her she looked fantastic in his eyes. The dress and everything complemented her so completely.

"Draco why are you staring." Max said

She was already down the stairs and he had spaced out.

"Ah yeah im ok these are for you." He said hand her the bouquet of flowers. She took then and smile.

"Thank you Draco that's so sweet of you I'm going to put these in some water and then we can go alright."

He was about to answer when her mom spoke up.

"I'll do it Max just go and have fun tonight."

Max turned and hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom. Well then let's get going." She said.

Draco nodded and took her hand as they walked to his car. Soon they were at the school and Harry and Ginny were at the flag poll draconian and max walked over to meet them. And soon they all went into the gym for the dance they dance had drinks and had fun until the very end some girl the one that tried to slap Max found max dancing with draco. She got furious and walked right up to her and shoved her away from him. She fell to the ground with a thud Harry was the first to help her get up along with Ginny and Draco. She smoothed out her dress then looked at the girl that pushed she was about to punch her and max dint have enough time to block it. But Draco did and he caught her fiat before it could make contact with Max's face. Max stood there frozen until she realized what happen and looked at Draco. Draco had told the girl to leave Max alone and the girl walked away cursing under her breath. Draco looked back at Max to see her staring at him. Then out of nowhere she hugged him. Draco didn't know what to do for a sec but soon was hugging her back. After they broke apart they announced the homecoming king and queen. The announcer walked up to the microphone the be heard better.

"Alright well it's time to hear who our homecoming queen and king are. First up is the king, and that ladies and gentlemen is, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco had a feeling this would happen. Soon he was onstage with a crown on his head.

"And now for our queen, please welcome Maxine Potter!"

She couldn't belive her ears she was homecoming queen. Soon her brother was pushing her onstage while a crown was being placed on her head. She stood next to draconian and smiled. She couldn't belive what this night had brought her. Soon it was time to go home she got to keep her crown and so did Draco. He took his crown off in the car and was taking her home. As he walked her to her door he felt this was a good time to ask her the question that bugged him for a while.

"Hey Max."

"Yeah Draco" she said turning around to face him.

"Um well I was wondering if...Well...do you...want to...go out with me?"

Max was surprised at this but was soon smiling from ear too ear. She did something she'd never thought she'd do. She pull him down to her and kissed him. Draco was really surprised at this but was soon kissing her back. When the brook apart after a few seconds she spoke up.

"Yes Draco I would love to go out with you." She said while hugging him again.

This time Draco hugged her back immediately. He was so happy, and she was to. Then he let her go back inside as Harry pulled up into the driveway. He saw draconian smile a big smile. Harry was confused and curiosity got the best of him.

"Hey Draco what's with the face?"

"Draco turned to face Harry and said one thing.

"I just got myself a girlfriend."

Then he drove away leaving a dumbstruck Harry in the driveway.


End file.
